El intrepido mosquetero
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: En un siglo XVII ficticio, Inuyasha es un mosquetero y Sesshomaru el rey, del junto con amigos enfrentaran a sus enemigos como el ministro Naraku. Una historia de capa y espada con Inukag, Sessrin e Inukik inclusive, y puede haber lemon.
1. Un espadachin en entrenamiento

Después de leer el libro "La era de los reyes" de la editorial Times-life, me ha inspirado a escribir este crossover de capa y espada, incluso algunos films de D'Artagnan y los tres mosqueteros de Alexander Dumas me han sido inspiradores.

Los personajes que pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kikyo, Naraku, Byakura, Koga, Miroku, Mushin, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Izayoi, Irasue y Bankotsu con sus hermanos.

-Los personajes que pertenecen a Kazumi Takahashi: Los escoltas del rey, de la reina y de la sota, Bufón Arcano, el Espadachín imperial, Fred.

-Los personajes que pertenecen a Kohta Hirano: Tulbancain, los hermanos Valentine e Incognito (pertenece a Gonzo)

Capítulo 1: Un espadachín en entrenamiento

En el siglo XVII, en el ficticio país de Taishonia, vivía un muchacho de cabello blanco y largo, y tenía orejas de perro, porque era hibrido, producto de padre demonio y madre humana; y sobre todo, era de sangre real, pero su medio hermano Sesshomaru, que era el rey, gobernaba de forma absoluta y al morir su padre, Irasue, la madre de su medio hermano, le quitó todos los derechos reales a él y a su madre Izayoi.

Inuyasha, como se llamaba este muchacho, vivía con su madre Izayoi, a las afueras de la ciudad capital, donde se dedicaba a la producción de tejidos, y el joven de orejas de perro le ayudaba cortando troncos en el bosque cercano y cuidando a los animales de la chacra.

Pero en lo que era bueno Inuyasha, era en el manejo de la espada, con la que practicaba todos los días después de hacer sus labores, y sobre todo para defender a su granja de los bandidos que asechaban en la zona.

Sin embargo, en una de las noches a la hora de cenar, Inu decidió unirse a los mosqueteros del rey, pero con la intención de volver a empezar y reclamar sus derechos reales, pero su madre le decía:

-Escucha Inu, tu padre que en paz descanse, te quería a ti y a tu medio hermano, tanto como a mí, y él nunca quiso que tú y tu medio hermano se pelearan.

-Pero madre, así podré ayudarte a progresar, y podrás volver a vivir en la ciudad-Le dijo el joven.

-Ya me acostumbré a vivir aquí, pero no enfrentes a tu medio hermano el rey.

-Está bien madre, seguiré tu consejo, después de todo, eres especial para mí-Le dice y la abraza.

Así, el joven prepara su caballo y algunas provisiones además del equipaje, y antes de montar en su equino, le dice a su madre:

-No te preocupes, cuando pueda te vendré a visitar y te traeré algo de dinero.

-Recuerda, tanto tu padre y yo, siempre te queremos-Le dice y la abraza.

Ahí Izayoi vio cómo su amado hijo se alejaba galopando en su caballo, rumbo a la ciudad capital para unirse a la guardia real de los mosqueteros.

Después de un breve viaje a caballo, el joven llega a la ciudad capital, donde ve a su alrededor, puestos de comercio y edificios enormes, del cual había sabido que era una de las ciudades más prosperas de esa parte del mundo, y sobre todo que progresaba gracias al comercio.

Al llegar a lo que sería el cuartel general de los mosqueteros, el joven entro decidido a formar parte, y eso que uno de los oficiales como el sargento le dijo:

-Recuerda muchacho, aquí has venido a servir a su majestad el rey Sesshomaru, del cual le serás fiel sobre todas las cosas y hasta para morir por él.

-Haré todo lo que mis oficiales ordenen-Respondió.

-Así sea, y ahora ve con los demás reclutas-Le ordenó.

Después de juntarse con los demás reclutas, todos jóvenes en su mayoría, se cambia la vestimenta, y van al patio del cuartel, en donde forman fila para recibir las ordenes.

Estando todos los reclutas, junto con los mosqueteros que ya tenían sus capas, apareció el capitán-mayor de los mosqueteros que le arengó en forma general:

-Sean bienvenidos jóvenes reclutas, aquí se prepararan para defender a su majestad el rey el día de mañana, y también estarán dispuestos a morir por él y por su patria en contra de las fuerzas enemigas, así que comiencen a entrenar.

Después de que el capitán-mayor dijo lo que debían saber, Inu al igual que sus numerosos compañeros, se sometió a un duro entrenamiento en el manejo de las armas como el mosquete, del cual debía ser disparado con precisión para enfrentar al enemigo, además del uso de los distintos tipos de lanzas como la pica. Pero para él, poco a poco iba perfeccionando su manejo de la espada.

Finalmente, Inu y sus compañeros ya había superado las pruebas y ya era hora de tener su propia capa de mosqueteros, del cual se prepararon para ir hacia el palacio real, en donde el capitán-mayor les inculca estas órdenes:

-Ahora se van a presentar ante el monarca, para que conozca a los nuevos integrantes.

Mientras tanto, el monarca de largo cabello platinado y vestido con las prendas más finas, se la pasaba jugando a los bolos en el jardín del palacio, en compañía de algunos cortesanos y de sus esposas, y con músicos que tocaban para el ambiente, y cuando apareció su enano leal Jaken, Sesshomaru le dijo:

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para interrumpirme en mi tiempo de entretenimiento.

-Órdenes del ministro Arcano, para ver a los nuevos integrantes de su guardia de mosqueteros, amo bonito.

-Dile que ahora voy a verles ¿Dónde está el general Fred?

-También lo espera a usted, amo bonito.

-Bien, será mejor que vaya a verles.

Pero Sesshomaru no gobernaba solo, estaba el ministro de economía Arcano que le daba más ideas económicas al rey y también el ambicioso ministro Naraku, que tenía una guardia propia, pero el rey siempre trataba de ponerle límites porque a veces como que él era el gobernante y no el. Además de que era el hombre más temido y odiado del reino.

Sobre todo, Sesshomaru trataba de que su reino siga prosperando como en los tiempos de su padre, ya sea en el entorno económico como el político, ya que contaba con fieles banqueros que le contaban las finanzas al monarca para que todo siguiera estable.

Mientras que Naraku observaba lo que hacía el rey, ante el ministro apareció Incognito, un noble tuerto del ojo izquierdo, pálido y con una peluca que escondía su calvicie, que era el capitán de la guardia del ministro, además de que era su hombre de confianza y le dijo:

-El rey va a ver a su guardia real de mosqueteros, seguramente vendrán jóvenes hábiles con la espada.

-Esos mosqueteros nos han estado causando problemas desde que fue fundado-Dijo Incognito.

-Pero, de todos modos, nuestra guardia debe ser mejor que ellos.

-Igual señor, ahora mismo iré a ver a nuestros nuevos reclutas.

-Más vale que sean buenos espadachines.

Dejando al ministro solo, Incognito va a ver a los nuevos reclutas en su cuartel, pero sobre todo, para probarlos.

Al ser recibido por su oficial Tulbancain, el tuerto le pregunta:

-¿Qué tal los nuevos reclutas?

-Ahí están, señor-Responde señalando el oficial de bigote fino.

Al ver a un grupo de reclutas, el tuerto le ordena a uno luchar con él y cuando choca su espada con la de él, le desarma poco después y le ordena a un segundo luchar, pero este demuestra torpeza al luchar.

Por eso Incognito le da la conclusión a Tulbancain:

-Recluta a otros, ninguno de los que aquí es digno de ser de la guardia del ministro, ya que serán fácilmente vencidos por los mosqueteros del rey.


	2. Al servicio del rey

Capítulo 2: Al servicio del rey

Mientras todos los nuevos integrantes de la guardia de mosqueteros se acomodaban en filas, Inuyasha se puso firme junto con sus tres amigos que eran un hombre barbado maduro, una mujer que por ser sagaz a la hora de luchar fue recibida para ser parte de la guardia real y un muchacho.

Y llegó el momento, donde el capitán de estos mosqueteros, un hombre obediente y leal, le ordena a la guardia que se ponga firme para recibir al monarca, incluso a Fred el general y algunos miembros del estado mayor.

Cuando suenan las trompetas, el ministro Arcano presenta a Sesshomaru, que aparece bien vestido y con un sombrero de ala ancha y adornado con plumas, y rodeado de abanderados. Al verlo, Inuyasha contuvo su ira hacia él.

Seguido por el ministro y por algunos integrantes del estado mayor, el monarca va pasando de revista frente a los nuevos mosqueteros, y ahí el rey ve a su propio hermano del cual trata de no estar impresionado y seguir con su camino.

Mientras que Sesshomaru pasa de revista, desde el balcón Naraku, Byakuya su segundo hombre de confianza, e Incognito hablan a solas sobre los mosqueteros del rey:

-Parecen ser buenos combatientes los nuevos reclutas.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos más reclutas así, leales y dispuestos a defender a Naraku-Dice Incognito.

-Igual, por ahora conformémonos con lo que tenemos-Dijo el ministro.

Después de pasar de revista, el monarca se junta con Fred y otros oficiales y les dice a todos los mosqueteros en general:

-Ahora que son parte de mi guardia, deberán ser fieles para pelear y morir por su rey y por su patria.

Cuando el capitán-mayor ordenó romper filas, Inu y sus tres amigos decidieron pasar un rato en la taberna, donde solía ser el lugar de reunión de sus compañeros.

Camino a la taberna, Inuyasha se encuentra con Kikyo, una muchacha bonita que era conocida de él porque en algunas ocasiones le ha ayudado a su madre, y al verla, Inu les dice a sus amigos:

-Vayan, ahora los alcanzo.

Al verse cara a cara, ella le saluda:

-¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Bien, la he dejado sola, y cuando pueda la iré a visitar y darle algo de dinero ¿tú de dónde vienes?

-He salido de enseñar en una escuela para enseñar a leer y a escribir a los chicos de los suburbios de la ciudad, además de enseñarles algo de matemáticas.

-Ya veo, a veces yo he aprendido a leer algo, pero ya es tarde para algunas cosas.

-Nunca es tarde para aprender, si quieres te puedo enseñar cuando gustes.

-Que amable eres, aunque debo irme con mis compañeros a la taberna, cuando pueda te visito.

-Yo también, debo irme a la reunión de la milicia.

-¿Cuál milicia?

-Una milicia hecha por los burgueses y comerciantes, con intención de luchar contra los guardias de Naraku que andan cometiendo abusos, si quieres te invito, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Kikyo y cuídate.

Después de despedirse de Kikyo, el mosquetero de orejas de perro ingresa a la taberna donde sus amigos lo esperaban en la mesa y con una silla reservada.

Mientras esperan la bebida y el menú del día, conocen a dos empleadas que eran Kagome y Sango, que son simpáticas, aunque la primera se sintió hechizada por el joven de cabello platinado, lo mismo el mosquetero y le dice:

-Pueden traernos cervezas y el menú del día, señoritas.

-Con gusto se lo traeremos-Responde Kagome.

Antes de entrar a la cocina, Sango le pregunta a Kagome:

-¿Te veo muy alegre, ocurre algo?

-Creo que me enamoré de ese mosquetero de cabello platinado.

-Cuando le traigamos lo que pidieron, anímate a hablar con él.

Aunque en el lugar había algunos borrachos alegres, incluyendo a fumadores, a los mosqueteros no le parecía incomodo, hasta que las dos empleadas le traen el pedido a los cuatro y levantando los tarros de cerveza, brindan por su nueva vida.

En el momento de comer, aparece Kagome y le confiesa a Inuyasha:

-Tú me caes bien-Dice tímidamente.

-También tú.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe en la comida?

-Por supuesto, no hay problema.

-No te preocupes Inu, déjala que se haga amiga con nosotros-Dice el mosquetero barbado.

Poco a poco, se ponen a disfrutar de la comida y se hacen amigos, mientras que los músicos tocan para alegrar el ambiente, y Sango se alegra al verla mientras atiende a los demás clientes.

Inu le habla cariñoso a Kagome diciendo que es linda, y ella se ruboriza y también se alegra, ahí los tres amigos del orejas de perro brindan con sus tarros de cerveza por la nueva amistad.


	3. Conflictos

Capítulo 3: Conflictos

Estando en la posada, los cuatro mosqueteros estaban terminando de comer y de vaciar los tarros de cerveza, y es ahí donde Kagome invita a Inuyasha a conocer a un amigo científico, pero él dice:

-Bueno está bien, pero que ellos vengan.

-No hay problema, serán bien recibidos-Responde Kagome.

-Sera mejor que paguemos la cuenta-Dice el mosquetero joven.

-Si, además atienden muy bien aquí-Dice la mujer mosquetero.

-Cuando gusten, serán bien recibidos, y no olviden de invitar a sus compañeros-Dice Sango.

De repente, un silencio se propaga por el lugar cuando aparecen los hermanos Luke y Jan, junto con otros compañeros que son guardias del malvado ministro y el moreno ordena gritando cuando toma asiento:

-Posadero, traiga la comida ¡rápido!

-Hasta cargo tú, Sango-Dice Kagome.

-No te preocupes-Responde la compañera.

Desde su mesa, Jan y otros se burlan de los mosqueteros, mientras que estos tratan de ignorar sus insultos, ya que está prohibido pelear, según una ley tanto del monarca como del ministro.

Cuando Sango va a la mesa a servirles el pedido, Jan le toca un glúteo a la empleada y enojada le da vuelta la cara, el guardia moreno se levanta y le dice en tono amenazante:

-Nadie debe ponerle una mano a un guardia del ministro.

-No eres más que un puerco-Le responde Sango.

-Déjame que me ocupe de ella, hermano-Dice Luke.

Ahí Inuyasha y sus compañeros intervienen junto con Kagome y el barbudo le dice:

-Le han faltado el respeto a una mujer.

-Si quieren pelear, lo haremos-Dice Luke.

-Cualquier cosa diremos que ustedes empezaron-Dice Jan.

Respetando el lugar, los mosqueteros salen de la posada y chocan sus espadas contra los guardias de negra vestimenta, cuando esto ocurre, los transeúntes se alejan del lugar y otros miran, incluso los parroquianos de la posada.

En pleno combate, Inu deja fuera de combate a varios con sus golpes, lo mismo el joven y el barbudo, y ahí la mujer vence a Luke propinándole unos golpes y un puntapié en el vientre; y Jan es derrotado por Inuyasha que le corta el cinturón haciendo que sus pantalones se caigan y ahí interviene Sango que le da un puñetazo que lo deja tirado en el suelo.

Aunque son vencidos, Jan, Luke y los demás guardias se alejan del lugar, aunque los amenazan con volver a encontrarse.

Cuando están dispuestos a ir con Kagome y Sango, aparecen unos parroquianos que se presentan y les dicen que son integrantes de una milicia urbana que había mencionado Kikyo:

-Somos integrantes de la milicia urbana, y cuando ocurra esta clase de cosas con la guardia del ministro avisen y nosotros acudiremos en su ayuda.

-Excelente, estén atento a cualquier duelo que volvamos a tener con esos guardias-Respondió el barbudo.


	4. Ayudantes

Capítulo 4: Ayudantes

Después de aquel conflicto en la entrada de la posada, los mosqueteros y las dos muchachas se pasean por la ciudad donde había mucha gente, del cual era el centro de la vida social de todas las clases.

Luego de un breve tiempo caminando, llegan a un casa donde había un cartel que decía "_Alquimista_", del cual cuando tocan son recibidos por el joven Miroku que los saluda y le guiña un ojo a Sango. Ahí Kagome les presenta a sus amigos y el joven de cabello atado les responde:

-Sean bienvenidos.

-Un gusto-Responde el barbudo.

Ahí ingresan al lugar y ven el lugar en donde Miroku trabaja ayudando a Mushin el alquimista y con ayuda del joven Shippo, y ahí les dice:

-Tomen asiento y pónganse cómodos.

Ahí los mosqueteros ven el laboratorio en donde Miroku se la pasaba ayudando a Mushin con sus experimentos caseros. Incluso mira por el telescopio para anotar observaciones celestiales. Incluso este les muestran sus experimentos anotados y hasta sus dibujos anatómicos, sobre todo los femeninos, algo que Sango no lo veía con buenos ojos.

Mientras que los mosqueteros ven sus experimentos a su alrededor dan su opinión:

-Tal vez le gustaría presentar estos experimentos al rey, ya que suele recibir en la corte a inventores y filósofos-Dijo el joven.

-Estaría bueno, y si quieres podrías acompañarme-Dijo Miroku dirigiéndose a la mujer.

-Alto, no te sobrepases-Le contestó ella.

-Deben disculparlo, siempre es así con las mujeres-Intervino Shippo.

-Oye, no seas chismoso-Dijo el joven alquimista.

-Ya lo noté-Dijo Inu sonriendo.

Mientras que ellos hablaban, Kagome se reía sobre esos chismes al escucharlos cuando ayudaba a Sango en la rueca.

Hablando sobre cultura, Inu toca el tema de la conocida que es muy culta, además de enseñar a los niños en los suburbios, ahí Kagome pregunta quién es y el mosquetero le responde:

-Solo es una conocida.

-Cuando pueda dile que venga y le muestro mis inventos-Dice Miroku, pero Sango le pega en la cabeza.

Pero llega un punto en que Mushin se desconcentra y les invita a salir a la feria para que se distraigan un poco, así lo dejan que trabaje tranquilo; y todos los presentes aceptan.

Pasean por la feria cercana lleno de vendedores que vendían diferentes productos, muchos provenientes de las regiones del reino y otros eran objetos importados de las colonias de ultramar, algo que llamaba la atención a Kagome.

Continuando con su paseo, llegan a una carrosa y se detienen un rato para apreciar un teatro ambulante, del cual era de Commedia dell'arte. Como llaman la atención con los personajes enmascarados, se quedan a verlos y hasta se ríen del acto de los comediantes ambulantes.

Al terminar de ver el final de aquel cómico acto, Inu y sus amigos continúan caminando para recorrer la feria.

Cuando iban a continuar con su caminata, aparecen los guardias del ministro liderados por el oficial Tulbancain, quien es reconocido fácilmente por los tres mosqueteros, y este lo mismo y ahí ordena cargar contra ellos.

Por eso, Inu le ordena a Miroku que proteja a Kagome y a Sango con Shippo, mientras que él y los mosqueteros los ayudan para un fin: evitar que choquen espadas.

En plena persecución, los mosqueteros del rey tratan de perderlos de vista entre todos los comercios, y cuando algunos enemigos se topan con el teatro ambulante, los comediantes retrasan la persecución de los guardias y los burlan.

Después de poner a Kagome y los demás a salvo, Tulbancain encuentra a los cuatro mosqueteros y desenvainan sus espadas, ahí Inu y sus amigos deciden hacer lo mismo y así chocan sus espadas contra los guardias; mientras que la gente de la calle se corre para verlos pelear.

En plena pelea contra el enemigo cerca un callejón, Inu se enfrenta a varios que tratan de rodearlo y es en ese momento en que interviene Kikyo que dispara flechas a varios y hasta le da una mano al mosquetero de orejas de perro.

Mientras que el barbudo, la mujer y el joven deja fuera de combate a varios enemigos mediando golpes y patadas, y Tulbancain es desarmado y ordena la retirada.

Después de haber derrotado a los guardias del ministro, Kagome, sus amigos y la gente felicita a los mosqueteros de haber actuado heroicamente contra el enemigo y ahí Inu se despide de ella para volver con sus amigos al trabajo, no sin antes darles una invitación a conocer su casa:

-Cuando puedas, puedes venir a mi casa, mi familia te recibirá con gusto.

-Lo cumpliré.

Antes de ir al cuartel general de los mosqueteros del rey, Inu les avisa a sus amigos de que va a visitar a Kikyo, y estos le dejan.

Al llegar a su casa, la conocida lo recibe cortésmente, y ve según por los muebles, que ella lleva una vida sencilla.

Cuando Inuyasha se pone cómodo, quitándose su espada, su sombrero y su capa, Kikyo le cuenta lo que hace con los doctores:

-Yo suelo trabajar con los doctores del lugar para ayudarles a curar a pacientes enfermos, y hasta logramos hacerlo con los remedios que fabricamos, siempre con plantas medicinales.

-Bien por ti-Dice Inu.

-¿Sabes? Quiero que te quites la ropa y te acuestes en la cama.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya lo veras.

Cuando Inu va a la alcoba y hace lo que ella pide, aparece Kikyo y quitándose su bata, deja mostrar su belleza natural, lo que cautiva mucho a Inuyasha, del cual se le acerca, lo abraza y ambos se dan besos y caricias hasta estar acostados en la cama.

Después de divertirse íntimamente, Inuyasha se viste y le dice:

-Me gustó hacerlo, cuando pueda te visitaré.

Al retirarse el mosquetero, ella se pone la bata y se sienta a tocar un laúd.


	5. El baile del rey

Capítulo 5: El baile del rey

Antes de la fiesta, el rey se estaba entreteniendo cazando con Jaken, el enano fiel, en las cercanías de la ciudad capital, junto con el general Fred y el ministro en compañía de Byakuya.

El rey caza montado a caballo y en compañía de sabuesos que persiguen a la presa escogida, mientras que algunos de los músicos decoran el ambiente con sus melodías. Al ver a la presa, Sesshomaru demuestra sus habilidades para cazar cuando se lanza hacia ella y no la deja ir.

Cuando están acorralando a la presa, Naraku participa en la caza junto con Incognito y en compañía de algunos guardias que se encargaban de llevar algunas presas cazadas.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru con espada en mano, le da muerte en un instante a la presa, que es un jabalí enorme; satisfecho, ordena que recojan las presas cazadas, incluyendo a su premio de cacería:

-Muy buena caza, majestad-Dice Naraku.

-La próxima quiero verle cazar una presa así, pero sin la ayuda de sus guardias-Respondió Sesshomaru e hizo que el ministro borre la sonrisa.

Cuando el monarca se dirigía con Jaken a algunos de sus sirvientes, Naraku lo miraba con el ceño fruncido e Incognito le dijo:

-Si quiere, entrenamos bien para cazar.

-Te ayudo en eso-Dijo Byakuya.

-No, pero se los agradezco-Responde el ministro.

Cuando terminan de cazar, el rey ordena volver al palacio y en el camino hablan sobre los pactos y alianzas con los reinos vecinos para preservar la paz.

Al llegar a su residencia, el monarca ordena carnear sus presas para la cocina, mientras que él se pasea cerca de sus obras de arte en el jardín para observarlas, y es ahí donde Arcano le avisa para ir preparándose:

-Ahí voy, prepárenme mi baño y mis ropas-Responde el rey.

-Ahí le ordeno a los sirvientes que se hagan cargo.

Mientras el monarca se baña, en el jardín, Naraku piensa en estudiar a los que socialicen con el rey, ya que era un poco celoso que el rey busque gente influente y que lo reemplace a el:

-Sea como sea, debo acercarme más al monarca y hacer que haga lo que yo diga-Murmuraba.

Cuando se va con Byakuya para asearse y cambiarse las vestimentas, los sirvientes se encargan de terminar de hacer los arreglos en el palacio; mientras que los cocineros se preparan para preparar el banquete.

Al caer el crepúsculo de la noche, todos los empleados del palacio daban inicio a la fiesta real. Y ahí, Inu y sus compañeros vigilan mientras los invitados descienden de sus carruajes; pero desde otro lugar, estaban los guardias del ministro, donde estaban Luke y Jan, y el segundo hacía gestos ofensivos a los mosqueteros del rey, aunque el muchacho de cabello platinado trataban de ignorar más que tolerar.

Al estar todos los invitados en frente del palacio, suenan las trompetas y Arcano junto con Naraku anuncian la presencia del monarca.

Cuando las trompetas vuelven a sonar, aparece el rey que se presenta ante todos con una procesión junto con la reina madre Irasue, y al estar frente de los invitados, hace un gesto y ordena que entren.

Una vez adentro, y acomodado en su trono con Irasue, recibe a todos y a emisarios de reinos vecinos. Los invitados se presentan ante el monarca y ahí Sesshomaru conoce a Rin, una muchacha alegre que era hija de un matrimonio de condes, y el padre había luchado en las batallas junto al rey.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru sintió algo extraño al ver a Rin, y su madre Irasue lo noto diciendo:

-Igual que su padre.

También asisten genios que les muestran sus experimentos y sus ideas ante el rey, del en otra ocasión va tomarse el tiempo de verlos con calma, ya que no era el momento propicio para estos.

Después de un breve tiempo, el monarca invita a los invitados a sentarse en la mesa, mientras los sirvientes traen la comida en bandejas de lujo. El banquete real era suntuoso, con toda clase de exquisiteces, del cual es el agrado de la mayoría; aunque Naraku y sus secuaces ven cada movimiento que hace el rey.

Después de comer y de hablar un poco con los invitados, se ordena a los sirvientes que retiren los platos y las sobras de comida. Minutos después, todas las parejas se levantan y se ponen a bailar al son de la melódica orquesta.

En el baile, muchas doncellas y damas bailan con el monarca, del cual quedan dichosas al danzar con el apuesto soberano; y es ahí donde Sesshomaru invita a la alegre muchacha que se acerque, y así aprovecha a danzar con Rin, del cual no duda en expresarles sus afectos mientras todos los invitados los miran, sobre todos sus padres que quedan complacidos.

A la muchacha, le pareció encantador danzar con el soberano, y Sesshomaru le dijo:

-Cuando quieres, puedes visitar el palacio, tú y tus padres serán bienvenidos.

-Con mucho gusto, majestad-Respondió Rin sonriendo.

Al volver a su trono con Irasue, los padres de Rin se le acercan a él y a su madre, y como fidelidad juran serle fiel y ocupar un buen cargo en el gobierno, del cual el monarca piensa en que sería un buen ministro.

Pero Naraku, Byakuya e Incognito ven con malos ojos esa fidelidad de los nobles con el rey y el consejero le dice:

-Parece que ahora tienes un rival.

-Ya me encargare de ellos, tal como me he encargado de muchos.

-Solo haga lo que ordene, señor-Dice Incognito.

-Ya será el momento, pero por ahora no.

Poco después, Sesshomaru ordena para con la música y reúne a los cortesanos para anunciar nuevas reformas y de una nueva noticia:

-Cuando decida contraer nupcias, hare que esas reformas se cumplan, del cual serán de mucho beneficio para el reino.

-¡Larga vida al rey!-Dice Fred.

-¡Larga vida al rey!-Dicen todos.


	6. En la aldea

Capítulo 6: En la aldea

Al terminar con su trabajo, Inuyasha cumple su promesa de la invitación de Kagome para conocer a su familia, que vivía en una aldea a las afueras de la ciudad, del cual asiste solo.

La aldea estaba cerca del arroyo, y cuando Kagome ve al mosquetero montado en su caballo lo llama y este va a saludarla y pasean por el carro rumbo a su casa:

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

-Bien, a pesar de que algunos de los guardias del ministro con los que nos enfrentamos seguían siendo los mismos idiotas de siempre.

-Debes ignorarlos, algún día recibirán su merecido.

Al llegar la carreta frente a la casa, el joven de cabello platinado desciende con Kagome y ahí la familia compuesta por Naomi la madre, Souta el hermano menor y el abuelo lo recibe muy augusto al joven mosquetero:

-Pasa adentro, y siéntate cómodo.

-Gracias señora-Responde Inu.

Mientras el abuelo y el hermano le preguntan a Inu sobre cómo es la vida de mosquetero del rey, Kagome ayuda a su madre con las tareas domésticas y hasta preparan la comida. A la hora de comer, el mosquetero come de una forma impulsiva y Kagome le dice:

-Oye Inu, ten un poco de modales ante mi familia, además eres un mosquetero real.

Después de almorzar, el joven le ayuda a Naomi a levantar la mesa y Kagome lo lleva afuera así van a recorrer la aldea.

En el camino, Kagome se encuentra con Koga, un muchacho que la ha pretendido varias veces, y esta vez vuelve a hacer lo mismo ante Inuyasha, lo que pone celoso al mosquetero, y ella le dice:

-Te llevaremos a conocer su trabajo.

Sin decir nada, ambos visitan la fragua de los amigos de Koga, del cual dos de sus mejores amigos y compañeros lo saludas, incluso al mosquetero, pero este hace un gesto para disimular su indiferencia.

Pero llega un punto en donde Inu se harta de Koga y discuten:

-Y crees que seguir pretendiendo a Kagome ella va a aceptar, ni lo sueñes-Dice Inu.

-¿Y tú te llamas mosquetero real? No eres más que una bestia-Responde Koga enojado.

-Hare que te tragues esas palabras, perro sarnoso.

Ambos, casi cerca de sacar sus espadas, y con los herreros dispuestos a intervenir en caso de que Koga esté en dificultades, Kagome interviene entre ambos, ya que quiere que ambos no peleen por ella:

-No te metas Kagome, yo le enseñare un poco de educación a este mosquetero-Dice Koga.

-No me digas lo que yo debo hacer, idiota-Responde Inuyasha.

A pocos pasos de pelear, aparece Ayame que para la pelea y Koga cambia de actitud:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces peleando con un mosquetero del rey?-Pregunta ella.

Ahí el joven herrero no sabe que decir, incluso frente de Ayame que es su prometida, y volviendo a Inu le dice:

-Esto no se quedara así, cuando vuelva a verte te daré tu merecido.

Al terminar sin pelea, Kagome aleja a Inu de Koga y lo lleva, aunque ella está molesta por haber querer iniciar una pelea:

-Espero que sea la última vez que trates de pelear con civiles-Le dice ella.


	7. Un atentado y los bandidos

Capítulo 7: Un atentado y los bandidos

En uno de los caminos por el bosque, la familia de Rin andaba viajando en su carroza por el bosque hablando de temas políticos y sobre los beneficios que tendrían si Rin contrae matrimonio con el rey, y eso que desde el baile, la muchacha no dejaba de pensar en Sesshomaru, que la dejó hechizada:

-Quisiera volver a bailar con el-Solía murmurar en pensamientos.

Todo marchaba bien en el viaje, hasta que aparecieron de la nada los guardias de Naraku que sorprenden a los padres de Rin apuntando sus espadas y mosquetes, del cual hacen que el cochero detenga los caballos, y ahí la familia protesta:

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Órdenes del ministro Naraku de arrestarlos-Responde Incognito.

-¿Hicimos algo malo?-Grita la dama.

-Sí, conspiración contra el ministro.

-Con razón, el rey quiere deshacerse de Naraku, por ser muy ambicioso-Responde el noble.

-No me queda otra opción de recurrir a mi segunda orden.

-Sobre mi cadáver-Responde con espada en mano.

En ese momento, Incognito, Tulbancain y varios guardias atacan el carruaje de los padres de Rin; del cual estos se resisten con ayuda del cochero e Incognito junto con Tulbancain los mata a tiros de pistolas y mosquetes.

Rin logra escapar de varios guardias, pero lo triste es que ve como sus padres y el cochero son asesinados después de que le pidieron que escape.

La muchacha trata de alejarse corriendo por el bosque, no sin soltar algunas lágrimas por haber perdido a sus padres.

Después de una larga caminata, llega cansada en las cercanías de la aldea campesina y es vista por Naomi que no tarda en llamar a su hija y al mosquetero para que la vengan a ayudar.

Obedeciendo a su madre, Kagome, en compañía de Inu y de su hermano Souta, socorren a Rin y la llevan a su casa.

Una vez que logra acomodarse y de tomar un poco de agua, Rin se repone le cuenta todo a la familia todo lo visto:

-Estaba viajando con mis padres en la carroza, y fuimos sorprendidos por los guardias del ministro que asesinaron a mis padres; parece que Naraku tramaba algo en contra de mis padres.

-Debió ser ese maldito del ministro, ya que sospechamos que ha eliminado a muchos adversarios, incluso a los que estaban cerca del rey-Dice Inu.

-Puede ser que el ministro este tramando algo-Dice Naomi.

-Claro, será mejor averiguarlo pronto-Dice Inu.

Pocos después, unos bandidos que salen desde el bosque atacan a los campesinos que estaban en sus labores, pero estos alertan a todos, del cual Koga con sus dos amigos los escuchan y van a intervenir en su ayuda.

Algunos campesinos huyen de los forajidos, cuando aparecen más, incluso montados a caballo, y entre ellos está el jefe que ordena que arrasen con todo.

Cuando los bandidos avanzan, forcejean con algunos de los campesinos, pero los vencen golpeándolos.

Cuando los atacantes están por llegar a la aldea, aparecen Koga y sus dos amigos que no dudan en enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a los bandidos. Y también, los herreros intervienen enfrentando a los atacantes.

Pero cuando el jefe y los que estaban montados se dirigen a enfrentar a Koga y sus compañeros, estos se ven rodeados y ahí aparece Inu que con espada en mano enfrenta valientemente a los bandidos; mientras que Kagome y Rin intervienen defendiendo a sus vecinos y golpeando a los atacantes con palos.

En pleno combate, Koga y sus dos amigos atacan a los montados, y cuando logran apoderarse de algunos equinos, estos enfrentan al jefe de los bandidos, y ahí Koga le da un golpe mortal, haciendo que los forajidos queden desmoralizados y se rinde, siendo reducidos por los campesinos.

Después de atar a los bandidos, esperan para que los soldados vengan a arrestarlos, y Koga le dice a Inuyasha:

-Te agradezco que hayas ayudado, pero aún tenemos un asunto que arreglar

Sin dirigirle la mirada a Koga, Inu decide retirarse para llamar a los soldados para que arresten a los bandidos y se despide de Kagome:

-Cuando quieras venir, mi familia y yo te recibiremos con gusto.


	8. El nuevo plan del ministro

Capítulo 8: El nuevo plan del ministro

Mientras Naraku y Byakuya estaban en la sala de entretenimiento jugando al billar, aparece Incognito para informarles de que cumplieron con su cometido, a pesar de que dejaron una sobreviviente:

-¿Hicieron bien en matar a esos nobles y dejaron una sobrevivientes?-Dijo Naraku incrédulo.

-Bueno, he cometido un error, pero según parece esa hija de los asesinados habrá huido a la aldea más cercana de ese camino-Responde Incognito.

-Debieron matarlos a todos, sin testigos-Dijo Byakuya.

-¡Ya! Si esa sobreviviente sabe de qué mi guardia mató a sus padres, me culparan a mí y significaría mi caída, mi desgracia.

-Bueno señoría, pero algo podremos hacer, tal vez envió a los hermanos Valentine para que vayan escondidos y la maten, y podrían ir vestidos de mosqueteros del rey, así para culparlos a ellos-Dice Incognito.

-Es buena idea, pero tengo algo mejor-Responde Naraku.

-¿Qué se le ocurre?-Pregunta el oficial.

-¿Se acuerdan de Bankotsu y sus mercenarios? Pues ellos se encargaran de arrasar la aldea donde hace poco fue atacada por bandidos, y si la encuentran deberán matarla o cualquier cosa con ella, pero deberán callarla.

-Ahora envío a los hermanos Valentine para que envíen el mensaje-Dice Incognito.

-Bien, y llévenle muchas monedas, los mercenarios trabajan por dinero.

Cumpliendo con la orden de su tuerto capitán, los hermanos Valentine van cabalgando hacia se encuentra Bankotsu para entrevistarlo. Al llegar a una casa fortificada, los guardias le preguntan y los hermanos responden que es por orden del ministro, del cual los dejan entrar.

Al entrar, son recibidos por muchos mercenarios, la mayoría asesinos profesionales, y cuando se encuentran en la sala principal con el condotiero de cabello azulado rodeado de sus oficiales, este les pregunta:

-¿Qué trabajo quieren que haga? El rey ha dejado de contratarnos.

-Es una orden del ministro-Dice Luke.

-¿Cuál orden?

-Arrasar la aldea campesina cercana al arroyo, ahí deben buscar a una muchacha de cabello negro, del cual no pudieron matar, y si quieren, maten y torturen tal como lo hacían en las campañas militares con los civiles-Responde Jan.

Cuando el guardia de cabello rubio entrega la bolsa de dinero en la mesa de la sala, Bankotsu la abre y motivado por su codicia acepta y ahí ordena a todos sus hombres y oficiales para que se pongan en marcha para cumplir con la orden de Naraku.

Ahí mismo, el condotiero se pone su armadura de combate, y seguido de sus oficiales y jinetes, monta en su caballo y junto con sus oficiales y mercenarios, marchan hacia el lugar de ataque.

En el momento de salir, los dos hermanos ven desde el lomo de sus equinos, como la banda de asesinos están a punto de cometer atrocidades.


	9. El arrogante condotiero

Capítulo 9: El arrogante condotiero

Esa tarde en la aldea, Kagome y Rin continuaban haciendo las tareas del hogar para ayudar a la familia de la primera, además que estarán esperando a Inuyasha para que Rin le diga al monarca lo que debe saber:

-Calma Rin, cuando llegue el momento, ese ministro caerá en desgracia, además tengo unos amigos que nos ayudaran-Le decía Kagome.

Todo marchaba tranquilo cuando los campesinos se preparaban para recoger lo producido en el día, hasta que pasaron segundos eternos cuando los mercenarios sorprenden a los aldeanos disparando unos cañones que causan varios daños a las casas y algunos muertos; pero sobre todo, el pánico se apodera de la gente.

Al escuchar los cañonazos, Kagome y Rin van hacia la casa y le pide a su familia de que vayan huyendo con los vecinos hacia el bosque para ponerse a salvo, del cual se pusieron en marcha.

Después de haber disparado unos cuantos cañonazos, Bankotsu avanza con sus oficiales y jinetes hacia la asustada población que se dirigía dentro de la aldea.

Ni bien llegan a la aldea, Bankotsu, sus oficiales y sus jinetes se lanzan a sangre y fuego contra los campesinos que huyen a pie; seguido de los mercenarios que se movilizan a pie y atacan sin tener misericordia a los que huyen matándolos.

En pleno ataque, la familia de Kagome y varios vecinos logran escapar con ayuda de Koga y los suyos que se aprestan a defenderlos, pero de repente, aparecen varios mercenarios del cual Koga y sus dos amigos los enfrentan; pero por descuido, Kagome y Rin son capturadas por Jakotsu, Mukotsu el enano y varios jinetes.

Koga intenta salvarla, pero como el enemigo es numeroso, se ve obligado a huir, y cuando corren dicen:

-Voy a planear salvarla aunque de mi vida.

Una vez sometida la aldea, los mercenarios se entregan al más violento pillaje, torturando a los campesinos y al amo de la aldea que es sacado de su casa, mientras que los atacantes entran a pillar su hogar sin poder hacer nada.

Cuando Bankotsu y sus oficiales entran a la casa del amo, los mercenarios inician la devastación del lugar, mientras que ordena reunir a las muchachas de la aldea para interrogarlas, aunque algunos como el oficial Suikotsu preparan los elementos de tortura; y dos oficiales como Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu se encargan de poner guardia en la casa.

Mientras Sesshomaru disfrutaba de leer los nuevos libros publicados en compañía de Jaken, aparece el Espadachín imperial para darle el impactante aviso:

-Su majestad, ha ocurrido un hecho terrible en una de las aldeas.

-Dime todo-Responde el rey.

-Los mercenarios liderados por Bankotsu han atacado la aldea, y ahora están ahí saqueando y torturando a los campesinos.

-¿Bankotsu? Hace poco lo he apartado del ejército por la crueldad de sus hombres, será mejor que me deshaga de él.

-¿Qué hará, amo bonito?-Pregunta Jaken.

-Ordena al general Fred y al capitán de los mosqueteros que se preparen, es hora de que esos mercenarios desaparezcan.

-En seguida le aviso, majestad-Respondió el Espadachín.

Ni cortos ni perezosos, los soldados, incluyendo a los caballeros y a los mosqueteros del rey, se prepararon para ir a enfrentar a los mercenarios.

Pero al saberlo, Inuyasha estaba preocupado por Kagome, del cual haría todo lo posible para ayudarla a ella y a su familia, mientras que sus tres amigos lo animaban:

-Tranquilo Inu, pase lo que pase te ayudaremos-Decía la mujer.

Cuando Sesshomaru lleva puesto su armadura de combate y se pone su sombrero con plumas, sube a su caballo en compañía de Jaken y ordena a Fred y al capitán de los mosqueteros, para que los soldados, compuestos de jinetes, caballeros, piqueros, mosqueteros infantes y los mismos guardias reales, avancen rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad. Mientras que Arcano se queda a cargo del palacio.

Cuando se va, Naraku se queda mirando desde el balcón en compañía de Byakuya, y murmura:

-Estaré esperando que Bankotsu y sus hombres los masacren, y si el rey muere…..yo ocuparé su puesto, je.


	10. La derrota de los mercenarios

Capítulo 10: La derrota de los mercenarios

En pleno saqueo, los mercenarios andaban recogiendo a los animales de corral hacia la casa del amo para carnearlos y disfrutar de un caótico banquete acompañado con el alcohol, además de que eran apurados por el oficial Kyokotsu porque estaba hambriento.

Mientras tanto, Koga y sus amigos estaban pensando en ingresar a la casa del amo, con ayuda de los amigos de Kagome que llegaron en secreto cuando ocurrió este ataque, y Miroku dijo:

-Usare mis inventos para esta ocasión, además que voy a tener ayudantes.

Al decir eso, le tocó en los glúteos a Sango y esta le dio una bofetada, del cual Shippo le dijo:

-Ten más cuidado y no te sobrepases.

-Déjense de tonterías, debemos salvar a Kagome y a las jóvenes antes que hagan algo malo con ellas-Dijo Koga.

-Eso, avancemos-Insistía Sango.

En ese momento, Bankotsu junto con Jakotsu estaban torturando al amo y a varios de sus amigos en la sala principal, mientras que Renkotsu con Suikotsu vigilaban a las jóvenes, mientras que los demás mercenarios recogían el botín.

Ahí, el amo no aguanta ser torturado y ruge:

-Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, después de todo no voy a parar de maldecirlos.

Harto, Bankotsu lo mata de un disparo y ordena a algunos de sus hombres traer a algunas de las prisioneras, ya que planea divertirse torturándolas con ayuda de Jakotsu, mientras que Suikotsu elimina a los amigos del amo.

Ahí traen a dos, y una de ellas de nombre Almendra les critica:

-Ustedes no son más que unos imbéciles y no son buenos combatientes, sino, vulgares asesinos.

Jakotsu la decapita y la segunda de apellido Forero les dice:

-¿A ver si son tan hombres al torturar mujeres? imbéciles.

Cuando Jakotsu la decapita a la segunda, el condotiero ordena traer a Rin y a Kagome, pero estas se resisten a ser torturadas, y la primera dice:

-No dejaremos que nos hagan nada de bestialidades.

-Te haremos tragar esas palabras-Contesta Bankotsu.

En ese momento, los herreros atacan a los mercenarios que estaban de guardia, seguidos de Sango con su gata Kirara, y de Miroku que utiliza sus explosivos con ayuda de Shippo, haciendo que Koga y sus dos amigos enfrenten valerosamente a los enemigos, y es ahí donde matan al oficial Kyokotsu.

Pero cuando Koga y los suyos están en la entrada de la casa, son rodeados por los mercenarios y algunos de los oficiales que andan preparando sus armas:

-Mátenlos a todos-Ordena Bankotsu.

En ese instante, aparecen los mosqueteros del rey que abren fuego contra los atacantes haciéndolos titubear y después Inu y sus compañeros cargan con espada en mano, del cual motiva a Koga y a los amigos de Kagome a seguir luchando.

Cuando los mosqueteros están lidiando con los mercenarios, abriéndose paso hacia la casa, aparece Sesshomaru en compañía de Fred y de los jinetes, que cargan contra el enemigo.

Con espada en mano, Sesshomaru avanza con la caballería y atropella a varios enemigos a su paso, del cual muchos huyen; ahí Fred junto con el Espadachín imperial dan muerte a muchos con su sagacidad y atropellan a otros en sus caballos.

Cuando Jakotsu le avisa al condotiero del rey, este ordena a Renkotsu y al oficial Ginkotsu que los enfrenten, mientras que él se queda con las prisioneras:

-Voy a divertirme con estas dos que se parecen-Decía dirigiéndose a Kagome y a Rin.

Cuando Suikotsu y varios van hacia el bosque para hacer un ataque sorpresa, son sorprendidos y el oficial es muerto por Kikyo y los milicianos, del cual varios se unen a la batalla en ayuda de los mosqueteros.

Cuando Renkotsu y los jinetes avanzan chocan con la caballería real, produciéndose una carnicería con el intercambio de disparos y sablazos. Y es ahí Sesshomaru donde da muerte a Renkotsu y a varios contrincantes, nadie podía pararlo, y eso que Jaken estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

Los milicianos urbanos avanzan y ayudan al monarca contra el enemigo, y es ahí donde Kikyo lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra varios oponentes, ayudando a sus oficiales.

Koga avanza atropellando a varios guardias para darse paso hacia el condotiero y cuando es acosado por Jakotsu, este lo manosea y ahí el joven lo golpea pero su enemigo no se da por vencido, hasta que es muerto por una pica lanzada por Ayame.

Al verla Koga queda sorprendida y ella dice:

-Como sea, yo te estaré ayudando.

-Te lo agradezco-Responde.

Siguiendo al rey, a los mosqueteros y a los milicianos, los campesinos sobrevivientes salen del bosque y se lanzan con furia a sus verdugos.

En pleno combate cerca de la casa del amo, Sesshomaru y sus generales aplastan a muchos, y es ahí donde mueren el oficial de artillería y el enano.

Inu entra a la casa y enfrenta a Bankotsu justo cuando se estaba acercando a las dos prisioneras, del cual aprovechan a huir y sacarles las ataduras a las demás, pero el mosquetero le hiere en un brazo al condotiero y este logra escapar en compañía de varios mercenarios.

Cuando los mercenarios huyen de los soldados del rey. Los campesinos, ya sean los que se escondieron en el bosque y los prisioneros, agradecen al monarca y a los mosqueteros por haberlos ayudado.

Aunque fue rescatada, Kagome abraza soltando unas lágrimas a Inuyasha, mientras que Rin se vuelve a encontrar con el rey a quien lo abraza frente a la multitud, aunque se disculpa por ponerlo en vergüenza.

Después de aquella derrota, Bankotsu llega a su casa y refunfuñando y maldiciendo se dirige a su habitación para pensar en que hacer ahora. Y de repente, se encuentra con Incognito y los hermanos Valentine en el mismo lugar, y el condotiero le grita:

-¿Qué diablos quiere ahora? Fracase y no quiero trabajar más para su maldito ministro.

-Ahora vemos que ha fracasado, y por lo tanto, eso enfurece al ministro, del cual es mejor que desaparezca-Dice el tuerto.

-Sobre mi cadáver-Responde Bankotsu con espada en mano.

En ese momento, aparecen algunos mercenarios y el condotiero ordena que maten a Incognito, pero los mismos mercenarios se lanzan contra él y lo apuñalan, y aparecen otros que abren fuego contra el condotiero. No muerto aun, Incognito hace el resto hundiéndole el acero de su espada, del cual hace que Bankotsu no vuelva a levantarse.

Al morir el jefe, y como ya no estaban los oficiales, los mercenarios se unen a la guardia del ministro, por invitación de Incognito quien les perdonó la vida.


	11. Union al rey

Capítulo 11: Unión al rey

Después de aquella tremenda batalla, los campesinos les dan comida a los soldados como agradecimiento y comen junto con ellos, del cual Naomi, Kagome, Sango, Ayame y otras preparan la comida.

Además de que muchos de los mercenarios capturados son colgados en el árbol más grande de la aldea, mientras que a los caídos, incluyendo a sus oficiales, son despojados de sus vestimentas y los apilan para ser incinerados.

En pleno momento del banquete, Inuyasha se pone firme y le habla a su medio hermano, que le dice:

-Espero que entiendas lo que te voy a decir y espero que seas comprensible.

-¿Sobre qué cosa? Imbécil-Responde Sesshomaru en forma cínica.

-El ministro Naraku anda conspirando contra ti, de seguro el envió a los mercenarios, incluso para matarte.

-Con que eso, ya pensaba que tenía que deshacerme de el-Responde.

-Es cierto-Interviene Rin.

-¿Cómo dices?-Pregunta el rey.

-Mis padres fueron asesinados por los mismos guardias y yo logre huir, y de seguro los mercenarios vinieron a matarme para silenciarme-Dice Rin.

-Ya veo, aquellos nobles los iba a poner en un puesto importante, pero ya que acabamos con los mercenarios, debemos encargarnos de él y rápido-Dijo Sesshomaru.

De pronto, ante el soberano aparecen dos oficiales de la milicia urbana junto con Kikyo y el capitán le dice al monarca:

-Nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudarlo majestad, hemos formado milicias para enfrentar a los guardias y sus abusos, cuente con nuestra ayuda.

-He oído hablar de ustedes, pero está bien, los voy a incluir-Responde Sesshomaru.

Aprovechando la ocasión, Miroku se presenta ante el soberano y les muestra sus ideas, del cual decide utilizarlas contra Naraku y su guardia.

Por las palabras de la mayoría y las de Rin, Sesshomaru opta por enfrentar al ministro y a su guardia para detenerlo de una vez por todas. Y para eso Fred y algunos oficiales se juntan para planear el ataque.

Por la decisión del rey, Kagome felicita a Inuyasha y lo invita a estar a solas, y cuando van a su alcoba, ella le dice:

-Mira Inuyasha, mis sentimientos son tan fuertes desde el primer día que te vi y he decidido acompañarte a donde vayas, sea como sea.

-Lo mismo pienso por ti.

Juntos, ella le da besos a Inu y lo desviste, del cual el joven de orejas de perro hace lo mismo, y al quedar al natural, se unen en un abrazo piel a piel donde se besan y se dan caricias.

Mientras sus oficiales planean en la carpa, Sesshomaru agradece a Rin por la información, y la invita a darse un bañarse junto a ella.

En el momento del baño, Rin esta ruborizada de estar sin prenda alguna y junto con Sesshomaru y poco después, venciendo su timidez, lo abraza a Sesshomaru sintiendo su cuerpo, del cual experimenta una sensación agradable que nunca antes ella había sentido.

Y al momento de secarse, Sesshomaru la lleva a la cama, donde se acuestan y estando piel a piel, él le da un beso de forma apasionada, y ahí ambos se unen a un abrazo:

-A partir de ahora quisiera estar unido a ti-Dice Sesshomaru.

-Lo mismo yo-Responde Rin.


	12. Contra el ministro

Capítulo 12: Contra el ministro

Con la ausencia del rey, el ministro Naraku, en compañía de Byakuya Incognito y toda su guardia, incluyendo a los nuevos reclutas, se presentan en la entrada del palacio, y ahí dice su proclamación en el balcón frente a la multitud:

-Ciudadanos de Taishonia, en estos días estuvimos algunos problemas en el reino, como los duelos en las calles, un atentado a los nobles, los ataques de bandidos y el ataque de los mercenarios, pero les aseguro que esas cosas ya no volverán a suceder, ya que pronto impondré más orden, eso si el monarca lo permite.

La gente estaba confundida por lo que decía, además de que por lo que andaba ocurriendo, ya no le harían caso y estarían dispuestos a rebelarse.

Desde el balcón, Byakuya le dijo:

-Bueno señor, pero hay que decir que a usted no lo respetan.

-Pues me van a respetar más aunque no quieran-Respondió.

En ese momento, un hombre se acerca y grita:

-Yo diría que la reina madre sería mejor gobernante que usted.

Un disparo de mosquete lo calló y el ministro dijo antes que todo se le vaya de las manos:

-¡Ya! Con o sin la reina madre, tratare de solucionar estos problemas y por lo tanto, quien se oponga será reprimido como aquel desgraciado.

Pero al hacer eso, la gente ya dejaría de temerle como siempre, si no que ya sería hora de clamar contra su despotismo; aunque Incognito no dudaría en ordenar disparar a matar.

De repente, muchos encapuchados se acercan al palacio, del cual la multitud los dejan pasar, aunque el ministro está confundido y uno de ellos se adelanta e ingresa al edificio:

-¿Serán de una orden religiosa?-Pregunta Byakuya.

-Eso habrá de saberse-Responde.

Cuando aparece aquel encapuchado, se pone frente de Naraku y ahí se quita el disfraz y es Sesshomaru que lo amenaza con una espada:

-Se acabaron tus días de despotismo, tu mataste a los padres de Rin y enviaste a los mercenarios, pero ahora no escaparas.

Cuando Jaken, Irasue y Arcano van en su ayuda, los guardias les apuntan con sus mosquetes y el ministro dice:

-Me parece que ahora yo tendré la corona.

Dirigiéndose al balcón, Sesshomaru levanta su espada y ahí, todos los encapuchados se quitan sus disfraces y son Inuyasha, sus amigos y compañeros, el Espadachín imperial, Koga con sus amigos y algunos miembros de la milicia urbana que avanzan chocando contra los guardias del ministro; y ahí el rey enfrenta a los guardias, mientras que Naraku y Byakuya salen del lugar con intención de escapar.

Los mosqueteros y sus aliados enfrentan valientemente a los guardias en la entrada del palacio, del cual Inu y sus compañeros avanzan abatiendo oponentes. Mientras que Miroku junto con Sango, Kirara y Shippo usan sus polvos contra el enemigo que los ciega y la amiga de Kagome hace el resto; aunque Rin y la amada de Inuyasha avanzan a escondidas, no sin dar palazos a algunos guardias.

Superados en número, los guardias son aplastados y dan paso a los mosqueteros del rey que ingresan al palacio. Y es en ese momento en que Kikyo interviene con sus dos oficiales, acompañados de los milicianos que enfrentan a los guardias, dentro y fuera del palacio, ayudando a los guardias reales.

Cuando Inuyasha ve a Kagome y a Rin subiendo las escaleras, este avanza para evitar que le hagan algo, y ahí lucha contra varios en su camino, aunque Kikyo le ayuda con algunos que iban a atacarlo por la espalda.

En plena batalla, los hermanos Valentine continúan luchando matando a varios contrincantes, y cuando luchan contra los dos oficiales de la milicia, estos los contienen valerosamente, y cuando están a punto de darles un golpe mortal, Kikyo les dispara una flecha a cada uno en sus codos, y es ahí donde el capitán y el teniente abaten a los hermanos que perecen en combate al ser atravesados por los sables.

Detrás de Inu, sus compañeros y el Espadachín imperial avanzan luchando en los escalones de las escaleras, y es ahí donde Koga enfrenta cara a cara a Tulbancain, del cual le da unos golpes y ahí lo atraviesa con su espada.

Mientras que Sesshomaru combate con la ayuda de Jaken, aparece Arcano defiende al monarca luchando a su lado.

Cuando ambas están cerca del rey, Byakuya toma a Rin y a Kagome de rehenes y ahí aparece el ministro con la reina madre de prisionera que les dice:

-Ustedes serán unas buenas rehenes en nuestra huida.

Cuando Inuyasha logra verlas, se dispone a ayudarlas y ahí se enfrenta a Incognito con quien choca su espada, pero el ministro y Byakuya aprovechan a huir.

Cerca de una puerta, Sesshomaru corre y enfrenta a Naraku chocando los aceros de sus espadas, y ahí las tres mujeres golpean a Byakuya.

Para seguir avanzando, Inuyasha despoja de su peluca a Incognito y con un rápido movimiento, el capitán de la guardia muere atravesado con la espada, mientras que Sesshomaru enfrenta a Naraku, y como su oponente no es buen combatiente perece en combate; pero Byakuya escapa bajando por las escaleras hasta que es muerto por una flecha de Kikyo.

Sin sus oficiales, y con el ministro muerto, los guardias se rinden tirando sus armas en el palacio, del cual los mosqueteros y aliados levantan sus espadas y otras armas en señal de victoria. Aunque Fred detiene a varios guardias que intentan escapar por la multitud.

Cuando Kagome y Rin van a socorrer a sus amados, estas les dan un abrazo, y ahí ambos medios hermanos se miran y se dan un saludo con un simple gesto con la espada.


	13. La nueva vida

Capítulo 13: La nueva vida

Luego de lo acontecido, y de la caída definitiva de un déspota, el pueblo y el monarca agradecen a los mosqueteros, del cual muchos, además del capitán-mayor, reciben condecoraciones por su gran labor.

Durante aquella ceremonia, Inuyasha es ascendido al igual con sus amigos y los dos oficiales de la milicia; además de que Izayoi aparece para ver la gran hazaña de su hijo quien suelta unas lágrimas de emoción, al igual que Kagome y su familia, incluyendo a sus amigos, a Mushin y a Koga con Ayame, del cual este no le da importancia, pero su prometida la abraza de estar orgullosa de su héroe.

En plena condecoración de mosqueteros, Sesshomaru anuncia ante todos y a su madre la decisión de contraer nupcias con Rin y seguir gobernando junto con ella, del cual Rin le dice emocionada:

-Si mis padres estuvieran aquí estarían orgullosos de mí.

-Seguro que lo estarán, donde quieran que estén-Responde el rey.

Pero eso no es lo único, sino que ordena a los funcionarios para cumplir con las reformas y de hacer los nuevos tratados con los emisarios de los reinos vecinos para ayudarse en cualquier cosa. Así el pueblo festeja por la victoria del rey.

Cuando Inuyasha y sus tres amigos, junto con el Espadachín imperial se vuelven encontrar con Kagome, su familia y sus amigos para ser felicitados, incluso por Izayoi que abraza a su hijo que le dice:

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, de seguro tu padre deberá estarlo al igual que tu medio hermano.

Al continuar su camino, aparece Kikyo que lo felicita también y además le invita a celebrar junto con Kagome y sus amigos, y al verlo con las dos, su madre murmura:

-Igual que su padre.


End file.
